


The Debt

by marionne25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Murder, Mystery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionne25/pseuds/marionne25
Summary: Hermione Granger and her friends’ morals shall be tested and be twisted to its full having Draco Malfoy at their mercy – a once in a lifetime offer of fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my angst/murdermystery fanfictions but definitely not my first Dramione fiction. 
> 
> I'm halfway through my work for the year and since I will seemingly have more time to write, I've decided to re-write and repost a few of my stories that I've come close into abandoning. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> xx

Introduction 

 

It was meant to be a one night of drinking to celebrate a couple of things and to mourn some more than one.  
But that one night will change the course of life of the Golden Trio after the war.

Some time after the war, Hermione Granger works full-time at the Ministry of Magic while her bestfriends Ronald Weasley and Harry Poter fulfills their careers as Aurors.

With the Dark Lord gone, the last of the Death Eaters were rounded up and the few remaining ones are hunted down one by one despite the unresolved cases enlisted at the Ministry.   
But the balance of peace will once more be tipped to the other side when a hideous crime leaves an account of vengeance to the Light. 

Caught up in a crossfire from a night-out with her bestfriends, Hermione finds herself running for her life again with Harry and Ron at her as they try to catch a marked murderer – only to be led in an empty apartment with an unconscious Draco Malfoy on the floor. 

With all evidences pointing to the young Malfoy heir, the trio gets caught up with their emotions and decides to take Draco in until he admits to the hideous murders in recent – bearing the only Death Eater to be given a pardon and escape the wrath of Azkaban with a clear motive after his mother’s death. 

Hermione Granger and her bestfriends’ moral shall be tested and twisted to its limit having Draco Malfoy at their mercy – a once in a lifetime offer of fate. 

With no one else in his life and nobody to look for his whereabouts, Draco has no choice but to beg his life back knowing he is innocent of a crime being accounted to him by the Golden Trio.

The world has completely changed and Harry Potter places justice in his own hands as they keep him locked at old Grimmauld Place with the rounds being created by the three of them to make him spill the truth out of his guts.  
Draco spits nothing but smirk and resent for the deaths and lives they have lost in the war and swears to his mother’s grave that he is innocent.

Ronald Weasley is ready to murder him any change he is given a reason and Harry Potter is no different having Ginny being the victim of the crime that has been created in recent while   
Hermione Granger’s morals and faith are challenged by her own intellect when she is consumed to believe that there is a definite foul-play.

With Harry and Ron prowling and guarding Draco without rest at the old ancestral house, Hermione must keep herself conscious and discreet in finding a way to prove is Draco is indeed innocent or not. And for once, she personally believes that even someone like Draco could be innocent.

How can she convince her bestfriends when things point out otherwise and her growing interest for the ex-Death Eater and his deep-seated desire for her finally surfaces that makes the Wizarding World question her ally to the cause of the Light.

Can Hermione prove Draco’s innocent without sacrificing her morality or will she choose him despite of all things and bear witness to his inevitable death in Azkaban and end as another star-crossed loves’ story who will never actually make it until the end.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE FOR MY READERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindly read the note below thank you.

I know everyone has been anticipating new chapters to be uploaded and have been entirely disappointed because I haven’t been writing as I used to and haven’t been writing at all, to be honest. 

I kept going back, trying to write something down, trying to be inspired all over again. 

But truth be told, since my father passed away October 2018, I couldn’t find the right inspiration to do everything that I used to do. 

I’ve allowed myself to be caught up in a whirlwind of work, going to social parties or practically just locking myself up in my apartment either crying or sleeping or watching random series and being completely and utterly useless. 

I’ve also allowed myself after that chapter to go back to my being a workaholic and things don’t go the way I planned them or the way I’d like them, I’ve bounced back to drinking. 

Yes, I will admit for the first time that I recently discovered with a friend that since I’ve been drinking ‘occasionally’ from 2009 to present whenever something happens, isn’t something to be taken lightly. 

I do know and understand that it takes time to get over certain things like death, loss and relationships and drinking has been an automated go-to of most human beings but my dad died an alcoholic - a high functioning alcoholic atleast. 

 

According to studies, these are types of people who think they only drink ‘occasionally’ and are completely and utterly unaware that this have become a regular habit and they are called highfunctioning because they still do what they’re supposed to do in their daily lives like work, responsibilities, etc and somehow, I’ve adapted that from my father. 

I am a high-functioning alcoholic myself. 

 

It took me time to understand what I was going through and realize I am one. 

I’m writing it here, where I met people and call them friends instead of the ones I really see daily or know in real life. Sometimes, it’s comfortable to be more honest in this kind of world and setting, yes? 

 

My friend from childhood is helping me go through it and we did a sort of intervention last week where we also ended some sort of long-term relationship hang up I had with someone. 

And it feels good, it does feel damn good. 

I feel like I’ve been discharged from the hospital as my counseling would point out and call it with a smile. 

 

So I’m writing this to let everyone know (or atleast, those who care) why there aren’t many updates and to let you know I’m still high alive and kicking and will certainly still finish everything I have written here down to their end. 

Management is all it takes and now that I’m sort of what I call ‘free’ from the past cages, I think I’m ready to get down to business to finish everything I’ve began. 

 

Turning another year older on Saturday, btw! 

 

Lots of love everyone and I can’t wait to write and post again. 

 

Love and light 

Xx


End file.
